<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here our arms entangle by birdhymns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397834">here our arms entangle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns'>birdhymns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Fantasy, F/F, Hilda's a fox El and Lys are mages it's only slightly central</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes just presence is a present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>here our arms entangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hilda isn’t outside to greet them, they don’t think much of it. They’re back earlier than expected, and the weather’s taken a turn for the cool, in step with the shortening days. More likely than not, their old fox is taking a nap.</p>
<p>Except she isn’t. When they open the door from the garage into the house proper, shes curled up on the couch, eyes staring at the floor and nothing, legs tucked underneath her, tails curved about, stone-still.</p>
<p>Lysithea hesitates, a nameless unease having lodged beneath her breastbone. She glances to Edelgard, and finds she’s already set down their suitcases beside the shoes.</p>
<p>Together they quietly approach, Lysithea sliding in beside Hilda on one side, and Edelgard on the other. “Hil?” Lysithea lets her hand rest between them, pressed lightly against her knee.</p>
<p>Her eyes flick to Lysithea a moment before her head turns to follow. “Hey, you two. When’d you get back?” She gives them one of her usual smiles. But they both see. There’s a wavering at its boundary, the hazy presence of some other emotion.</p>
<p>The mages share a worried glance, before Edelgard replies, “We just returned. Are you…what have you been thinking about?”</p>
<p>“Ahh, not much.” She shrugs with one shoulder. “Just reminiscing.”</p>
<p>The lightness of her words gets swallowed by the deep shadows in the room, convincing neither Edelgard nor Lysithea. The latter waits until Hilda meets her eyes again before she asks, “About something that happened recently, or something older?”</p>
<p>“Bit of both?” Another shrug. </p>
<p>It only solidifies the belief in her partners’ minds that something's wrong, but hesitance holds a decision back, pointing out the uncertainty in pushing for more. While she’d gotten better—somewhat—at speaking honestly, when she didn’t want to share something on her mind, it’s an easier feat for them to purify a killing stone. They know; they’ve tried.</p>
<p>In the end, Edelgard finds another way first. “Well, Lysithea and I are quite tired from the trip, so while you reminisce…” She wraps an arm behind Hilda’s back, and tugs her down on top, allowing herself a short self-satisfied grin when Hilda yelps in surprise. “Let us enjoy all that your fur offers, hm? Until we’re rested.”</p>
<p>Lysithea, keen as ever, catches on quick. She lets herself fall down beside Hilda, kissing her shoulder before snuggling in, also stretching an arm over silky fur. “We’ve missed our best comforter.”</p>
<p>For a few moments, Hilda can only stare stunned at them. Then she laughs. “Oh, I see how it is. Double-teaming me  to pin me down and reducing me to something to warm you two up.”</p>
<p>Lysithea hums in a mock-thoughtful manner. “I seem to recall someone being rather enthused about warming up and double-teaming before we left.”</p>
<p>Hilda humphs. “Mages. <em>Always</em> gotta have the last word.” She still curves her tails about Lysithea saying so, and rests her head just under Edelgard’s chin. </p>
<p>There they remain, curled up on the couch together, until the last of the shadows clinging to Hilda fade and only quiet contentment remains.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just needed to do some Comfort, put something good out into the world today.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>